Computer technology has entered many areas to simplify manual tasks and to make information more readily available. Most people use several computer programs every day that greatly simplify their work day. In addition, through the use of a computer, vast amounts of information are readily available. Computer software and electronic information sources are typically found on storage media or storage devices such as hard drives, CD-ROMs, DVD-ROMs, etc., on a local computer, on a local computer network or a global computer network, such as the Internet.
Software applications can be used for many purposes including assisting a person in performing his or her job. For example, word processors help computer users prepare documents, spreadsheet programs help users perform accounting functions and numerical analysis, diagnostic programs assist users in diagnosing problems, etc. There are many applications available to help users with almost any need they may have. Typically, software applications operate upon data in order to help a user. Thus, the data is somehow input into the application.
One way to input data into a software application involves the use of machine-readable object identifiers, such as bar codes, matrix codes, radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags, magnetic stripes, smart cards, punch cards, etc. An object identifier may be a graphical or electromagnetic representation of data. A user may scan the object identifier with an object identifier reader which converts the object identifier into object identifier data. Typically, the object identifier reader is in electronic communication with a software application running on a computing device through a communication interface. Typically, a communication interface includes a communication port (e.g., serial port, keyboard port, etc.) and a software driver associated with the communication port. After the object identifier reader converts the graphical code into object identifier data, it typically sends the object identifier data to the application through the communication interface associated with the application. The application may then use the object identifier data to accomplish one or more tasks.
Typically, object identifier data includes both information and formatting characters. The formatting characters generally allow applications that receive the object identifier data to process the information contained within the object identifier data. For example, suppose that information (e.g., a part serial number, such as “ABC000198”) is encoded into a machine-readable object identifier. Formatting characters (e.g., a descriptive tag, such as “SER”) may also be encoded into the object identifier. Thus, when the object identifier is read by an object identifier reader, the object identifier data received by an application may be “SER ABC000198”. In this example, the descriptive tag “SER” allows an application that receives the object identifier data to correctly interpret “ABC000198” as a part serial number.
Typically, the types of formatting characters included within the object identifier data and the arrangement of those formatting characters within the object identifier data are determined by a particular object identifier format. Examples of different object identifier formats include SPEC2000, ANSI MH10.8.3, codeXML, UPC, etc., as well as various proprietary formats. In the above example, the object identifier data was “SER ABC000198”. However, if the same part serial number were encoded according to another object identifier format, the object identifier data may be, for example, “<part>ABC000198</ part>.” In both examples, the information is the same (i.e., “ABC000198”). However, the formatting characters in the two examples are different because the object identifiers were encoded according to different object identifier formats.
Presently, there are several problems associated with interfacing object identifiers, object identifier readers, and software applications. For example, an application is generally configured to recognize and interpret the formatting characters associated with a particular object identifier format. If an application receives object identifier data that includes formatting characters associated with a different object identifier format, the application may not be able to process the object identifier data.
In addition, applications are typically configured to receive object identifier data through a particular communication interface, and, as a result, it is not possible for these applications to receive object identifier data through a different communication interface. For example, a serial port object identifier reader may not be usable with an application that was written for a keyboard wedge object identifier reader.
In addition, it would be beneficial to be able to add information to an object identifier beyond what was originally expected by the application without breaking its use with the original application. Without this ability it is not practical to “phase in” new information while retaining compatibility with applications that have not been upgraded to process the new information.
Finally, it would be beneficial for the single reading of a single object identifier to cause more than one application to take action. For example, this would enable an inventory tracking application and a separate POS application, both of which are capable of receiving object identifier data from a communication interface, to both receive the product number read a single time from an object identifier by a single reader attached to a single communication interface.
Accordingly, benefits may be realized if means were provided to address one or more of the above problems.